


An Experiment

by spaceorphan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, light anal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan
Summary: The hardest thing about being a new Avenger is not the bad guys - it's that you share your wall with two of the hottest members - Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes -- who happen to always love having sex.  You've been needing a little something ever since you arrived - and an opportunity arises meaning that you might just get it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasingkerouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/gifts).



> A lot of smut in three parts (like I'm gonna give it to y'all in one go ;)) - enjoy!

You’re a bonafide superhero, now.  Living in the Avenger’s compound is really a dream come true.  Everything you thought you ever wanted growing up and knowing that you had - these powers.  The past few months, getting your own place on the team, being respected by the people you grew up admiring, having the public adore you - it’s been great!  Sure, a super villain comes to town every once in a while to make life difficult but it’s all worth it. Almost all worth it.

There’s a drawback to living with so many amazing superheroes - and it wasn’t that an enemy or secret organization was threatening to kill you every other day.  No - it was something else entirely.

First of all - it's the bathroom.  When Tony Stark designed the place, didn’t he ever consider that a bunch of people all living in the same place would need more than one bathroom? Sure - there were a few of them in the building, but only one in the living quarters, and that's beginning to make things difficult.  

“Come on, guys, get out of there,” you cry - smacking your hand on the door.  You know exactly who's in there. It's always them. They're always the worst.   “Guys, I really need a shower.”

You could hear Steve Rogers - good ole Cap himself - moaning softly.  God, again? Seriously? The sound of the running water mostly covered it up, but you can make out the grunting of Bucky Barnes.  And this was the most frustrating thing. It isn’t that you really do need a shower - you still have some alien blood on you from last night - or that they use up all the hot water and leave a mess in the bathroom.  It’s the sounds they make.

And you’re sure you can just see them - Bucky pressing Steve firmly into the wall, pounding into him as the water showers down on them.  You can just picture, Bucky biting into Steve’s neck as Steve arches his back and comes. You at least have the decency to blush - however, it’s not the first time you’ve heard them.  

See, the biggest problem with living in the Avengers’ complex is the staggering amount of hot people there and lord knows how long it’s been since been fucked.  Like - properly fucked. Feel it all the way into your toes fucked. Thor constantly walks around without his shirt on, and those chiseled abs are to die for, but he doesn't spend much time on Earth.  Tony did all of his tinkering in a tight tank top, however, you didn’t think Pepper would be too happy trying anything there. Bruce has an adorable charm, but keeps his distance due to his ‘condition’. Sam seems more interested in missions than getting it on with you.  Hell - even the Spider-kid’s beginning to do something for you, but a couple of years need to pass before you’d even seriously consider that.

At this point, even Wanda and Natasha seem like viable options.  You wonder if they’d be down for a threesome. Shit. You really needed to get laid.  

“C’mon guys, get out,” you cry again.  

A few minutes go by - Bucky gives a cry, he’s coming - you know that sound by now, and damn if that doesn’t go straight to your clit.  It’s a good thing there’s probably not any hot water left.

Eventually, they make their way out of the bathroom.  

Bucky’s first - a smirk on his lips, and towel loosely held together on his hips.  You can see the jut of his bare hip, and it takes all your restraint not to reach out and touch.  Steve at least has the decency to have put a pair of gray sweatpants on. Though his chest is still bare, water glistening around his nipples.  God, stop looking - you scold yourself.

“Sorry,” Steve mutters.  He’s still a gentleman, and plays a little with his hair in a cute, yet slightly embarrassed way.  “Didn’t mean to take so long.”

Bucky shrugs - he just doesn’t give a shit does he? He doesn’t really notice you, just Steve. He’s so smitten with Steve that his dark exterior is slightly cracked.  “Bathroom’s yours,” he says - staring longingly at Steve, barely paying much attention to you.

Bucky pulls at Steve’s waistband - tugging him to their bedroom.  You immediately head into the bathroom, slam the door, and turn on the cold water.  

 

***

You go out, do the superhero thing for a while, come back home and decide you’ll turn in early for the night.  Tony and Pepper were hosting some kind of fancy dinner for people - but you didn’t feel in the mood. Rest, and the quietness of the complex, sound like the better option.  

What you didn’t expect were other people back in the complex.  You head to your room, and get into your pjs, and as you’re lying down onto your bed you hear them.  Steve and Bucky. Damn, again in the same day? You know they love each other - deeply - and haven’t ever had a calm time in which to properly express that love.  But apparently peaceful times mean a fuck ton of sex.  

It doesn't help that their room is next to yours, and the rooms weren’t that soundproof.  You’re about to bang on the wall to get them to quiet up - but then you hear them.

 _Bucky, your fingers -- there…_ Steve is muttering.

_...let me fuck you, Steve… let me…_

You shouldn’t listen.  You shouldn’t. But the sound of them - this place in general - everything’s making you horny.

Steve lets out a soft moan, and that decides it.  You relax in your bed, lightly running your fingers over your hard nipples through your pjs.  You give your breast a light squeeze.

_...Steve, let me inside.  I need to feel you so fuckin’ bad..._

You feel a little bit of shame as you reach into your pajama pants, but as your fingers graze your clit, you suddenly don’t care.  You’ve needed this for a long time - and since they’re not even trying to be quiet…

Your back arches as you lightly play with your clit, then dip into your vagina, stroking softly.  Your other hand goes back to your breast, pinching a nipple.

Bucky let’s out a grunt.   _God, that’s tight._

The heat’s now a throbbing and you let your legs fall open wider.  You’re breathless as you begin to rub your clit harder, getting lost in the sensation.  

You close your eyes and try to picture whatever Steve and Bucky might be doing right now.  Are they face to face, Steve’s legs over Bucky’s shoulders? Or is Bucky pounding into Steve from behind? Bam! The wall shakes - well, that answers that question.  

Your fingers pick up speed, rubbing your clit as you move your other hand down to pump your fingers inside your vagina to the rhythmic banging against the wall. You're so wet and ready and…

_Harder, Bucky harder…_

Fucking god they sound so hot…

You can just see Bucky grasping Steve’s hips as he pounds into him.  Fuck, it’s so hot - why have you not done this before?

_Fuck, Steve… fuck, fuck, fuck fu----_

Bucky’s coming - and why is the sound of his grunts turning you on more? And then Steve begins to groan.

_Bucky you don’t have to… oh damn your mouth… shit, damn…_

Steve never swears, but fuck the sound of his curses along with his moaning is doing everything for you.

Your fingers pick up speed, your hips grinding hard against your hand.  Your body coils up, and a few more strokes before an orgasm rips through you, sending you into spasms.  And god, you wish it would go on forever - wave after wave of sweet and satisfying pleasure.  Fucking, damn.

Eventually your body slows, you catch your breath - feeling as if you’ve just done the most intense workout.  You can hear soft murmuring from Steve and Bucky - but you don’t care what they’re saying.

You sleep well that night.  


	2. Chapter 2

The next day you dig out your old vibrator from college.  It’s a little dusty but works just fine, and after cleaning it up, and getting some time to yourself, you go ahead and use it.  The nice thing about a vibrator is you can go at your own pace, do what you like, and imagine whomever you’d like doing it to you.  The problem is that your mind starts to drift more and more to your noisy housemates. Steve and Bucky continue not to be quiet, and it almost feels like they’re fucking more than they’re superhero-ing.  

The nice thing, for you, is that you can lie on your bed, the two of them being completely unaware, turn on the vibrator and dip it into yourself - letting yourself go to have some of the most explosive orgasms you’ve had in your life.  Who knew that Captain America and the Winter Soldier’s deep love for each other and their cocks would become your best source of porn? 

The problem becomes, however, that after a week of these mind-blowing orgasms you’re giving yourself, you begin to feel -- a little lonely?  The vibrator is nice, but it can’t kiss you, hold you, tell you how beautiful you are - and as much as you appreciate your new nightly routine, you do wish you had a little more.  

You begin to fantasize a little more in your solo sessions - what if you just happened to be between them - A Bucky and Cap sandwich.  You can imagine yourself being held by Bucky’s strong arms, him playing with your breasts, as you trade dirty kisses, while Cap fucks you silly.  And then you watch them make out with each other, suck each other’s cocks, fuck each other as you played with yourself using your vibrator. 

That particular fantasy gets you through the rest of the week.  

***

One afternoon, you’re coming home from a workout session when you hear noises coming from the room next to yours.  

_ Yeah, you like that don’t you, Steve - you like it when I fuck you slow…  _

You freeze, your heart beginning to pound.  You can hear Steve’s squeaks and moans, you know exactly what they’re doing, and how by the sound of it - they’re just getting started.  But you really should just go to your room and shut the door. You really should. You notice the door to their room is half open and you can’t help yourself.   One little peak isn’t bad, right? 

You peer in to find Steve and Bucky naked and clearly in the midst of pleasuring each other.  Steve’s on the bed, on all fours, his perfectly sculpted body arched, and his ass high. Bucky’s next to the bed, holding Steve’s hips tightly as he slowly fucks into Steve.  You may only have a side view, but Bucky’s got the tightest ass you’ve ever seen, and it takes all your will power not to jump right in and bite it. 

Forget your fantasies, this is by far the hottest thing you have ever seen, and you feel a gush of wetness between your legs.  

“Oh, god, oh god you feel so good,” Steve says, shifting his ass just a bit higher.  He begins to play with himself, and you can help but watch as he switches between lightly stroking his gorgeous cock to fondling his balls.  

“You’re such a good fuck.  I love being inside you,” Bucky throws his head back, and jams his dick into Steve just a little harder, making Steve let go himself and collapse just a little on the bed. 

“Shit,” you say, wanting nothing more than to reach down into your yoga pants and stroke your clit.  Your voice, however, was a little too loud, and the two of them stop what they’re doing to notice you standing in the doorway.

Steve sits straight on his knees, grabbing a pillow to cover himself.  “What are you doing?” 

“What the hell?” Bucky whips his head towards you.  He doesn’t pull out of Steve, just presses his chest to Steve’s back, and wraps his arms, almost protectively, around Steve.  There’s a tenderness there - and god damn, you wish someone would hold you like that. 

“I’m so, so, sorry, I didn’t mean…” you mumble.  You should go - go right now, but you’re frozen on the spot.  And you can’t seem to stop speaking. “You guys are so fucking hot - did you know what?  I really didn’t mean to do anything I just… I just wanted to watch.” You feel your cheeks blush - you can’t believe you just admitted that.  

They both stare at you blankly - waiting for you to do something.  

“I’ll go if you want me to,” you continue.  “But, I mean, if you guys don’t care -- can I watch?  I mean, I haven’t really gotten laid lately, or at all, and I mean this is awful because you guys aren’t just porn -- I mean I see how you look at each other - how much you love each other. And I miss having that, so watching you together feels almost like I have that again.  And oh god, I’ll shut up now.” 

“Sure,” Bucky says with a shrug. 

“What?” Steve is a little surprised.  

“Steve, I’m hard as fuck, and really want to finish,” Bucky loosens his grip on Steve, and runs his hands down Steve’s arms, and over his chest.  “Who cares if anyone else is here. Besides, you’re the most beautiful man in the world - I don’t mind showing off just how much I love you. But it’s up to you, really.”  

“I-I don’t know.” 

“Pretend she’s not there - just focus on me, just you and me, okay?” The turn towards each other - having a silent conversation with their eyes.  It’s sweet, and who knew Bucky Barnes had a soft side? Bucky cups, Steve’s jaw and draws him in for an over the shoulder kiss. “Don’t even think about her at all - it’s just you and me, baby.”  

Steve’s hand goes lax on the pillow, letting it slip down as he leans into the kiss - letting it grow dirtier.  Bucky sucks Steve’s tongue into his mouth as a hand comes up to squeeze one of his nipples and fuck -- if you’re gonna do this, you’re gonna do this.  

You rush back to your room to find your vibrator, then slip into their room into the chair next to the desk.  By the time you get settled, Steve’s leaning back into Bucky’s arms, his eyes closed as Bucky murmurs into his ear.  

“Don’t even pay any attention to her,” Bucky says softly, nibbling at Steve’s shoulder.  One of Bucky’s hands holds Steve’s hip as the other wanders -- over Steve’s chest, his abs, and down to his half-hard cock.  Bucky begins to stroke. “C’mon, baby, get hard for me again. You know how much you love my dick in your ass -- filling you up.”  Steve’s cock stiffens in Bucky’s hand as Bucky slowly begins to rock his hips again. “That’s it, let me fuck you deep, the way you like it.”

Steve lets out a whimper and falls onto all fours again,  then begins to push his ass at Bucky. Bucky stills - letting Steve fuck himself on Bucky’s dick.  

This is all too much for you - you plunge your hand into your pants, letting your fingers swirl around in the sticky wetness of your folds. 

“God, Bucky…” Steve barely makes out the words.  “Please…” 

“Please what?” Bucky teases, stilling his hips.  

“Please… fuck me…” 

Bucky’s hips snap forward, causing Steve to let out a cry.  Steve falls forward even more as Bucky takes control. You can see the swing of Bucky’s balls slapping Steve’s ass - as he begins to pick up his pace.  

"Fuck, Steve, you're so tight - fuck I love being inside you.  I love you..." 

Soon, he’s pumping fast and hard, and begins to shake as he starts to come. With a few deep thrusts, Bucky throws his head back and lets out a moan as he fills Steve with his cum. 

You’ve already been working your vibrator on a low level, holding it against your clit and vagina, and you had been timing the rocking of your hips to Bucky's thrusts.    As Bucky comes, you finally just relax into it, letting the vibrator work your clit until your body begins to tense up. When it’s almost too much, you switch it off, and pump it into your vagina, snapping your hips until you’re coming around it.  

And fuck - if that isn’t the best orgasm you’ve ever had. 

You sit there for a moment in a happy daze, and slowly pull the vibrator out.  It glistens with your own juices. 

Meanwhile, Bucky’s, who’s now kneeling, has pulled Steve to the edge of the bed and spreads Steve’s legs wide as he licks his own cum out of Steve’s ass.  He then sinks his mouth over Steve’s dick a few times, before plunging a finger into Steve. Steve lets out a cry, closes his eyes, and arches his back, as Bucky uses one hand to pump his fingers in and out of Steve’s ass while the other strokes his cock.  Steve comes in Bucky’s hand, and Bucky moves in to suck up the cum. 

“Please go now,” Bucky says to you as he climbs onto the bed and over Steve’s fucked out body.  You don’t need to be told twice, and scurry out of the room as fast as you can.

That night, you come again in the privacy of your own room -- the image of the afternoon’s events forever imprinted on your brain.  

***

The next morning, things are more than a little awkward when you make your way to the breakfast table.  Steve and Bucky are there - Steve reading the paper as Bucky cuts up some fruit. You make your way to the cereal cupboard without trying to draw attention.  But Bucky stops you. 

“Hey, about yesterday,” he says, a hand on yours.

“I’m so, so sorry,” you say, absolutely mortified.  You can’t look at either one of them. “I promise it’ll never happen again, I’m just so sorry.”  

“It’s fine, really,” Steve says - his voice gentle.  He’s just so nice. How can he be so nice after that? 

“Actually, Steve and I did some talking last night,” Bucky continues.  He looks up at Steve, a smirk on his lips. Steve turns away, his cheeks reddening.  You can’t even imagine what this is about. “So, we were wondering -- see Steve used to have a girl back in the day.  Peggy. And no lie, you look a little bit like he her. See - Steve’s always had this fantasy of being with her since he never got to, and I am more than happy to make Steve happy so…” 

So? Oh god? Is this really what you think it is? Are they really asking you this? Is this really happening?? 

Steve looks up at you with his kind, blue eyes.  “Would you like to have a threesome with us?” 


	3. Chapter 3

It’s a few weeks before the three of you are able to have some alone time in Avengers’ tower - but it’s mid-February, close to Valentine’s day, so it works out to the benefit of all.  It also gives you time to find a nice, 40’s inspired negligee (which is mostly a silky, black robe with matching lace bra and panties). The night in question, the boys treat you to a nice dinner (though light - do to the evening’s activities), and afterward, bring you home and allow you some time to get ready.  You also take some time to curl your hair - giving you that classic 40’s look. It’s a bit much for one night, but it gets you in the mood when you see how great you look in the mirror.

They told you to meet them in your room, and when you arrive, you see that they’ve already started this party without you.  Steve and Bucky are standing at the edge of the bed, trading slow kisses. Bucky’s already shirtless, his hands roaming underneath Steve’s white undershirt.  Steve’s cupping Bucky’s jaw, trying to deepen the kiss, the pink of his tongue sweeps into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky tugs at Steve’s shirt, and Steve lets out a little groan as they break so Bucky can pull the shirt off completely.  They’re back on each other like magnets. You watch, indulgent, as Bucky’s hands disappear down into Steve’s slacks, so to grind their hips together.

You’re already getting turned on, and while standing back and watching is enticing, you’re ready to be a more active participant.  “Hello, boys,” you say, holding an arm up - presenting yourself, like an actress making her big entrance.

They break apart and, see you and, oh, do they stare.  Steve comes to you first, his eyes wandering, intrigued as he looks you up and down.  “This is nice,” he says, trailing a hand over the v-neckline of the silky robe, and then ghosts his fingers over the curls hanging over your shoulders.  

“Not entirely authentic,” you admit, with a smile on the corner of your lips. “Not much hair spray, no bobby pins, it’s going to come undone once we, well, get going.”  

 “You look beautiful,” he says, and draws you in for a gentle, almost timid kiss on the lips.  “Thank you for agreeing to do this.”

“Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to oblige,” you say, taking the opportunity reach out and place a hand on Steve’s muscled chest.  It’s solid and warm and god you are so ready to do this.

“Let’s get a look at you,” Bucky says, taking your hand and twirling you around.  “Amazing.” He tugs at the sash holding the robe together. It easily comes apart, letting the robe fall open, revealing the lingerie underneath.  Bucky’s grow dark, as you shrug out of the robe, and let it fall into a forgotten heap on the floor.

In an instant, Bucky’s lips are on yours in a heated kiss.  He’s cupping the back of your head, holding you close, and god, fuck, does he know how to work his tongue.  It’s bad enough you don’t really remember the last time you’ve been kissed - really kissed, but this would blow them away anyway.   He’s a little rough, and lacking a little finesse, but you don’t really care as you allow him to deepen the kiss. You’re tingling all over - feeling him everywhere.  He pushes in close, and you can feel him hardening in his pants, making you want to just melt into him.

One of his hands travels over your shoulder, then lower, to cup your breast.  He takes a moment to sweep a thumb over your nipple, through the lace. You can’t help but let out a groan at his touch.  

Bucky’s hands wander farther south, and soon, he’s picked you up to take you to the bed.  You wrap your legs around him, your arms around his neck, still continuing a sloppy kiss. He gives your ass a firm squeeze before gently lowers you on your back.  

As Bucky continues to trail kisses down your neck, Steve makes his way onto the bed.  He’s already discarded the slacks, leaving him in his tighter than you would have expected, white undies.  “Oh god,” he says, giving himself a few strokes before scooching up toward you and Bucky. “That’s so hot.”

Bucky breaks from you to sit up, pulling Steve to him, and they’ve once again latched onto each other - moaning into each other’s mouths, their hands trialing over their bodies, their chests, shoulders, ass, everywhere they can touch.  

Fuckin’ god, you are already so wet.  This is better than any porn you’ve seen - better than anything you’ve seen or heard them do up to this point.  You can’t help but slip a hand into your panties and give your clit a few strokes.

You elicit a groan, which distracts Steve from the kiss.  He comes over to you - a careful smile on his lips. You nod, wanting, no need to be shy about it.  You paw at Steve, until he bends over you and, hesitating only a moment before kissing you. It’s a little softer than Bucky’s kiss, a little more timid, so it’s a thrill when you run a hand through his hair, and take control, slipping a tongue into his mouth.  He’s a little surprised as you slide your tongue against his but after a moment relaxes into it.

Bucky’s close and at your side in a moment.  With a mischievous grin on his lips, he sneaks a hand between you and Steve, and begins to massage one of your breasts, and you let a little cry into Steve’s mouth.  

Your body is thrumming as Steve works your mouth, while Bucky pinches at your nipple.  Your panties are soaked and while they’re both being gentleman about all of this - you really, really could just need them to fuck you.

Steve’s still hovering over you - up on all fours.  You shift underneath him, wrapping your legs around his waist.  You start to feel Steve’s cock through the cotton and rock slightly to get more friction.  Steve allows himself to press into you a little harder, and begins to roll his hips. You hold on tight, and enjoy the friction of your bodies rocking together.  It’s not enough but, damn, it feels good.

Maybe feeling neglected, Bucky pushes between you and Steve.  You let go, and both in a kneeling position, Steve and Bucky slam their mouths together.   Their kissing has more purpose this time, dirty and quick, and Bucky moves his hand down to stroke at Steve’s dick.  Steve shudders into the kiss, as Bucky works him into full hardness through his underwear. Bucky’s pants are tented, too, making you want to just put a hand out and touch.  

You don’t, however, not needing to rush things.  Instead, you sit up and join them on your knees. You begin to run a hand over their shoulders, their arms, enjoying the way their muscles work underneath the skin as they work each other.  You travel a hand over Bucky’s chest - stopping to pinch a nipple, the same as he had done to you. He lets out a little groan, making you smile.

You then toy with the waistband of his pants before sneaking a hand in, to find that Bucky isn’t wearing anything underneath.  You squeeze an ass cheek, and feel him shudder into Steve. He breaks a part from Steve, then, and begins to kiss you - hard and sturdy, his cock pressing firmly between your legs.

“Shit, Buck,” you mutter as you begin to rock against him.  

Steve comes up behind you, his cock against your ass, his hands at your waist while his lips are on your shoulder.  Bucky lets you go, and you relax back into Steve’s touch.

“Do you mind if I try something?” Steve whispers into your ear.  You utter a ‘no’, and in an instant, Steve’s hand is down into your panties, his fingers slowly making their way down to where you want them to.  He’s a still a little hesitant, careful, but he begins to explore, and when he reaches your wetness, you feel like you’re going to explode.

“God, Steve,” you groan into his touch.  But Steve isn’t getting quite there.

“Let me try,” Bucky says, replacing Steve’s hand with his.  Bucky’s apparently more experienced with the female anatomy buecase in no time, he’s got his fingers over your clit, giving it a little rub.  Your hips twitch involuntarily, your head lolling back into Steve’s shoulder. “Yeah, that spot works like a charm.” Bucky pulls his hand out, and licks your juices off his fingers.  

“Shit,” Steve mutters, his dick again rubbing against your ass.  “I’ll try again.”

His hand is back inside your panties, but he isn’t sure what to do.  You use your own hand to guide his, pressing his fingers up and, oh there you go Steve.  “A little harder now,” you manage to say.

He’s a little tentative at first, circling her clit a little before more intently rubbing at it.  “Here?”

“Yeah…” you say.  Your whole body is throbbing, shaking, getting there.  

Then Bucky comes up in front of you, sandwiching you between he and Steve.  He draws Steve in for a kiss as Steve continues working you. Bucky’s hands are on your chest, pulling the lacy bra down so to play and squeeze your breasts.  You let out a cry as you relax even more into Steve, letting them both do the work. They begin to rock their hips, with you in-between them.

“Don’t stop,” you utter, encouraging Steve to rub hard and steady.  You’re coming apart in their arms. “I’m so close - please don’t stop.”  

“I’ve got you,” Steve says softly into your ear.  

Bucky leans over and begins to suckle at your nipple - and between his tongue and Steve’s fingers moving faster and faster, you’re about done for.

“Fu-uck,” you let out a cry as your body shudders and spasms, the orgasm ripping through you.  You slump forward onto Bucky, giving yourself a moment to catch your breath.

“That was so fuckin’ hot,” Bucky says, stroking your hair.  “And to think we’re just getting started. But first, I think it’s time to get out of these pants.”  

A few moments later, and all three of you are naked on the bed, and you have two very large, hard cocks in front of you.  

“Anyone up for a blow job?” Bucky asks as he strokes himself, the tip of his cock glistening.  “Because I really want to be sucked off.”

Your mouth waters just at the sight of Bucky’s cock, waiting desperately to be tasted.  Steve’s a little hazy, looking as though he’s up for it, but you speak first. “Let me suck you.”

“Sure,” Bucky says with a grin. “Though, would you mind if Steve finishes me?”

Steve’s eyes grow wide at the thought, and he nods slowly.  

“I’ve got no problem with that,” you say.  You bend over, and he rubs his dick over your lips, coating them with precome.  You eagerly lick your lips, then take the base of his cock with your hand to steady it and being to lick around the tip.  You suck on the tip of it for just a moment before plunging half of it into your mouth. Bucky lets out a sharp gasp above you, as you sink a little lower and suck lightly.  

“Shi-fuck,” Bucky grunts.  “You’re really fucking good at this.”   

You smile around his cock with a surge of pride.  It has been a while since you’ve properly sucked a dick but he doesn’t know that.  You suck a little harder, slowly growing turned on as Bucky moans above you. Steve’s to the side, watching with interest and awe.  You take a moment to pull of, licking the length of his cock, and then moving into to suck and play with his balls a moment before plunging your mouth back over him.  

A moment later, Bucky’s gently grabbing at your shoulder.  “Hold on, hold on, sorry hon, I’m just really close, and if you don’t mind - I’d really want to finish with Steve.”

“Sure,” you say, not minding at all as you shuffle to the side.  

Steve doesn’t need to be told twice.  He’s quick to the floor, pulling Bucky to the edge of the bed.  You watch intently as Steve puts the entire length of Bucky’s long cock down his throat.  He’s groans around it, while Bucky begins to shake. Bucky’s hands are tugging at Steve’s hair, and Steve seems to be enjoying that, because he’s got one hand on his own dick as he sucks.  Steve’s head just bobs and bobs and bobs…

And fuck, you’re wet again.  You begin to casually stroke at your clit again as you watch.

Steve and Bucky lock eyes, silently communicating with each other.  Bucky nods at Steve, causing Steve to still, and brace his hands on the side of the bed.  Then Bucky juts forward and begins to fuck Steve’s mouth with his cock. Steve takes it like a pro, and Bucky begins to groan as he starts losing control.  

And then Bucky’s coming - his head’s thrown back, back arched, mouth open - everything about him pure sex.  And Steve swallows happy to have a cock shoved down his throat. Steve pulls off slowly, and licks at Bucky’s softening cock with tenderness.  Bucky looks down at him lovingly.

They share a deep bond, you think.  There’s a lot of real love here - and you’re just so grateful that you get to share in that.  

Bucky falls back on the bed, and looks over to her, completely blissed out.  “He’s so damn good at that,” he says, booping her on the nose.

“And, uh, more than a little turned on,” Steve says standing up.  His cock is hard and rigid and ready to go. “So, uh, do you think maybe…”

“Fuck me,” you say abruptly.  

“O-okay,” he says, a little shyness there.  He gets one of the condoms waiting on the nightstand.  

Maybe a little impatiently, you take the condom from him, and in a moment, you’re rolling it on him.  

“Ready?” you ask, a twinkle in your eye.  

Before he can answer, you lock him in a kiss, sliding your tongue against his.  His cock’s between your legs, rubbing deliciously against your skin. You are so fucking ready for this.  He gently lies you down on the bed, and you kiss more - steady and sure. Not as hurried as Bucky was, but his confidence with you has grown.  You can taste Bucky on his lips, and god, that’s making you hot.

You give a quick glance to Bucky, who’s dazed to your side, his cock limp against his thigh.  He reaches a hand out to touch the two of you, sliding a hand over arms and shoulders, clearly enjoying the way the two of you are rocking together as you make out.  

Steve begins to rock a little faster, driven by his own needs.  “Do you think you can, uh, you know - I mean are you…”

“Ready to come again?” you say. Steve nods.  He slows down a little, and you reposition so that your clit is rubbing against his cock, and oh fucking god is that the best feeling ever.   “Sweetie - I really just want you to fuck me. But do you mind if I try something first?”

He lets out a little grunt - he’s harder than fuck, sure, but this might work out alright.   You move to flip positions, and he rolls so you can be on top of him. You brace yourself on his shoulders, and roll over his cock, allowing yourself to now control the rhythm.  Your so wet now that his cock is soaked, and oh fuck, this is just what you needed - feeling all of him inside of you.

“Fuck,” Bucky’s now on his side, watching with one hand on his dick, which is beginning to grow again.  

Steve pushes his hips up a little, wanting more movement.  You begin to grind harder, faster, rolling your hips with purpose.  You use one hand on Steve’s shoulder to steady yourself, as the other hand roams -  taking a moment to squeeze one of Steve’s nipples. He bucks into you with a groan.

You’re almost there, you can feel the burning growing inside you quickly - but not quite, and begin to play with one of your breasts.  It’s a little unsteady, so Bucky takes the opportunity to come up behind you, his half-hard cock pushing against your ass, as he bends over you to grab both of your breasts.  He rolls your nipples between his fingers. With a few more pumps from Steve underneath you, you begin to shake. Another roll of your hips and suddenly you cry out, spasming  over Steve’s cock.  

In almost an animalistic move, Steve flips you over, and his hips begin to piston  “Fu-uck,” Steve says - and it throws you a moment. You’ve never actually heard Steve swear before, and it’s so hot.  You haven’t quite come down from your previous orgasm, and it’s already building quickly inside you again.

Steve grunts and curses while Bucky watches, eyes growing dark.  Bucky moves quickly around them - at first you’re not sure what he’s up to, but then you see he’s got lube in his hand, and in a second, he’s got his fingers in Steve’s ass.  And suddenly, Steve slams into you, as deep as he can, causing you to gasp.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Steve mutters, as Bucky works behind him.  

“Fuck me, Steve,” you cry.  “Fuck me now.”

He does.  

Bucky’s got his fingers in his ass, possibly playing with his prostate, and fuck if that isn’t the hottest thing ever.  Steve’s hips are pistoning now, your legs nearly pinned to your chest as he fucks in and out of you like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do.  

“C’mon, baby,” Bucky says, “come for me.”  Bucky’s voice is turning you on, but even more so turning Steve on as he’s begging, needy, and fucking into you harder.  You know you’ll be sore tomorrow - hell, you’ll be sore for the next week, but it’s so worth it. “Come,” Bucky says again, reaching down - you can feel his hand against your ass as he pulls at Steve’s balls.  Steve lets out a shout, presses deep into you, then pulses long and hard.

With a few shallow pumps, Steve’s pulling out of her, and rolling over on the bed, breathing heavily.  

You’re still pretty turned on, however, and itching to get a third orgasm of the night - hoping that Bucky fucking you will do the trick.  

Bucky’s definitely hard again, but he’s tending to Steve, taking off the condom and disposing it.  It’s very nurturing, not a side you really see of Bucky, and it’s incredibly sweet. “You’re so beautiful, baby,” you can hear him whisper into Steve’s ear.  “I know how well you can fuck - but that was pretty amazing just to watch.” Bucky gives him a long and tender kiss.

You hate to break up such a lovely moment, but you’d really like to come again - so you reach out to gently push at Bucky’s arm.  “So, um, do you think you could…”

“Fuck you?” Bucky says, his lips twitching into a smile.  

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I want to.”

Oh, thank god.

Bucky comes over to you, settles between your legs, and begins to give you long dirty kisses.  “Do you mind if I do something else, first though?” he asks. “Give me some time to warm up again properly?”  You shake your head, as he begins to pepper kisses down your neck. He works his way down to your chest, stopping at your breasts, taking the time to suck and nip at one and then the other.  He then continues down, over your stomach, your hips and down, down, down… your legs tremble as you know where this is going.

He spreads your legs wide, and then licks along your folds.  Your whole body gives a shudder. He then begins to slowly, almost torturously, pump his fingers in and out of you.  His tongue goes to your clit, lapping at it eagerly. Your back arches as he fucks you with his fingers and sucks and licks at your clit.  And you can feel everything building so quickly…

“Wait!” you cry.  He stops. “Wait, I really want to come while you fuck me.”  

“Absolutely,” he says, brushing your cheek with his thumb, before getting another condom off the nightstand.  He puts in on quickly, then lines himself up and slips inside you. His thrusts are slow and steady, and you let yourself feel him everywhere as he grows fully hard.  

Steve scoots in beside you, and Bucky leans over to begin kissing him.  You begin to meet Bucky’s thrusts with your hips as they begin to make out, and god, this is why they’re always fucking each other - everything feels so, so good.   Their kisses become sloppier as Bucky picks up speed. He’s more measured and steady than Steve was, but he’s already come once, and not in a hurry to come again. They have all the time in the world to rock together, enjoy each other completely.  

They stay locked together for a while, rocking with each other - it’s intense and electrifying and every part of you feels on fire with want and need.  Eventually, Steve’s hands begins to roam, exploring a little as they come over your breasts. You guide it farther south, so he can feel where you and Bucky are connected.  Then, remembering from earlier, he takes a moment to circle your clit - you can help but groan.

“God,” Steve swears under his breath, and goes to sit up.  His hand goes to his own dick, which is jutted up and ready again.  

“Steve!” you say, as you see how eager he is again.  

“Sorry,” he says, almost sheepishly.  

“Don’t be, it’s hot,” you say.  “C’mere.” You bring him to you, so that his cock his hovering above your lips.  You give the tip a few licks, guiding him down, so you can properly swirl your tongue around him.  It’s not a great blow job by any means - but fuck if it doesn’t feel good to be sucking on one cock while another one fills you up.  

This is by far the best sex you’ve ever had - you’re not sure if anything will ever top this moment.  But that’s fine - all you want to do is bask in this feeling, this spark of touching and being touch, this endless loop of pleasure.  If only it could last forever.

Not being able to sustain his position, Steve pulls away.  Just as well, as Bucky’s beginning to pick up speed. Steve moves in closer to Bucky, and soon they’re making out and groaning above her.  Bucky’s slowly coming apart, his hips beginning to snap sharply. You move your hips to meet his, thrust for thrust - and fuck, fuck fuck….

“Fuck me,” you cry.  Bucky grunts as he pounds into you, hard, and god you can feel it everywhere.  

You can see Steve lube himself up, working his shaft full.  His fist pumping to your thrusts. He and Bucky find each other again in a dirty, dirty kiss.  

Bucky’s going to come soon.  You hook both your legs around his waist, holding on tight as Bucky fucks you senseless.  Bucky screams against Steve’s mouth, and comes so hard that you can feel in your stomach, your legs, you breasts… He rides it out, and you can feel his cock pulsing inside you.  Aside your, Steve’s nearly losing it. Your hand flies to your clit and just a few strokes and you’re nearly blacking out.

Steve lets out a groan, and suddenly the warmth of his come spills on to you, everywhere.  You begin to rub yourself with it, all over - your stomach, your nipples, you don’t even care how dirty it may seem, as you let yourself bathe in it.  You see that Steve and Bucky are kissing desperately, Steve fucking his own cock with his fist. You frantically rub at your clit and all of it finally, finally pushes you over the edge.  You scream your orgasm as you clench around Bucky’s cock still inside you. Your body holds on tight as you ride wave after wave of pleasure - coming and coming and coming - your body is shaking with it.

And then… eventually, you come down from it - relaxed, and dazed and totally blissed out.

Steve’s fallen to the side beside of you, breathing heavily.  You smile at him, and he smiles at you back.

“Good, god, fuck,” Bucky says as he pulls out of you.  For a second, you feel a cold sense of emptiness, but it passes quickly, as Bucky gets rid of the condom, then scoops you and Steve up into his arms.  

“Thank you for this,” Bucky says, as the three of you curl up together.  Soon, it’ll be shower and sleep, and whatever comes next in their lives.

“Really, thank you,” Steve says. He brushes loose strands of hair off your sweaty forehead.  “This was…”

There are no words for whatever this had been, but that’s okay.  You feel happy and sated and content in their warm arms. “Really, thank you,” you say, as a drowsiness kicks in.  “And hey - any time you need to, say, experiment again -- I’m here.”

Bucky and Steve look to each other and grin.  


End file.
